mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yukitoshi Hori
is a veteran Japanese voice actor from Setagaya, Tokyo. He is the elder brother of fellow voice actor Hideyuki Hori and is currently represented by Aoni Production. He is most known for the roles of Tokumaru Tatsumi (Saint Seiya), Dodoria, Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z), Gin (Detective Conan), and Roberto MacGuyer (Crayon Shin-chan). Roles Anime voice roles Television * Fist of the North Star (1984), Jadou * Highschool! Kimengumi (1985), Danji Kai * Saint Seiya (1986), Tokumaru Tatsumi * Sakigake!! Otokojuku (1988), Gekkou * Soreike! Anpanman (1988), Amagumora (1st), Denkinamazuman, Hasamikuwagata, Toudaiman (2nd) * Dragon Ball Z (1989), Android #19, Dodoria * Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku (1990 special), Dodoria * Oniisama E... (1991), Physician (ep 29) * Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Oui Soudatsu-hen (1991), Neptuneman/The Samurai * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken (1991), Herohero * Shin-chan (1992), Robert McGuire * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (1993), Goz Barl * Iron Leaguer (1993), GZ * Marmalade Boy (1994), Reiji Tsuchiya (eps 64–76) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994), Carlos Andalusia * Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy (1995), Eagle (eps 5–8) * Case Closed (1996), Gin * Gegege no Kitarō (1996) * Dragon Ball GT (1996), Android #19 * After War Gundam X (1996), Jenos Crisis, Romanov (eps 25–26, 28) * Slayers Try (1997), Erulogos * Manmaru the Ninja Penguin (1997), Gio * Gasaraki (1998), Brigadier General Dole * Blue Gender (1999), Robert Bradley * Inuyasha (2000), Tree of Human Faced Fruit (eps 57–58) * S-CRY-ed (2001), Dread Red * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (2001), Knave * Mirage of Blaze (2002), Masamune Date, Shingen Takeda * Kaleido Star (2003), Marine Park Owner * Zoids: Fuzors (2003), Marvis * GUNxSWORD (2005), Boat's captin (ep 7) * Gintama (2006), Hayashi Ryuuzan * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006), Commanding Officer (ep 1) * Yatterman (2008), Muscle Gatten (ep 51) * Strike Witches (2008), Vice-captain (eps 2, 11) * Dragon Ball Kai (2009), Cyborg #19 Films * Tatakae!! Ramenman (1988), Soki * Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989), Sansho * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991), Medamatcha * Coo: Tooi Umi Kara Kita Coo (1993), Blackcap * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995), Captain Ginyu * Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2001), Gin * Blue Gender: The Warrior (2002), Robert * Doraemon: Nobita and the Strange Wind Rider (2003), Wind Guide C * Armored Trooper Votoms: Pailsen Files (2009) * Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009), Gin Original video animations * Crying Freeman (1988), Yakuza B (ep 1) * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (2002), Tokumaru Tatsumi * Hijikata Toshizo: Shiro no Kiseki (2004), Kamo Serizawa Games * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (????), Daiar * Metal Gear Solid (1998), Vulcan Raven * Dynasty Warriors 3 (2001), Dong Zhuo, Lu Meng * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2003), Android 19, Dodoria * Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003), Dong Zhuo, Lu Meng * Metal Gear Solid 3 (2004), The Sorrow * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005), Zead * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009), Marbu Television * Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000), Narrator * Madan Senki Ryukendo (2006), Rock Crimson External links *Yukitoshi Hori at Anime News Network *Yukitoshi Hori at Aoni Production Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo fr:Yukitoshi Hori ja:堀之紀 pt:Yukitoshi Hori